40th Naval Infantry Brigade
(historical) (current) |type= Naval Infantry |branch=Soviet Ground Forces (historical) Russian Ground Forces (historical) Russian Navy (current) |dates=2009 (as Naval Infantry brigade) |command_structure= North-Eastern Group of Troops and Forces |garrison=Petropavlovsk-Kamchatskiy |battles=Soviet invasion of Manchuria }} The 40th Independent Krasnodarsko-Kharbinsky Twice Red Banner Naval Infantry Brigade is a brigade of the Russian Naval Infantry. It is based in Petropavlovsk-Kamchatskiy in the Russian Far East and has the Military Unit Number (v/ch) 10103. It is part of the North-East Group of Troops and Forces, a joint command directed by the headquarters of the Navy's Kamchatka Flotilla. History It has a rather unusual history, tracing its origins to the formation of the 22nd Rifle Division of the Red Army before the beginning of Operation Barbarossa. Historical designations 3rd Independent Naval Infantry Regiment 40th Independent Naval Infantry Brigade 40th Independent Motor Rifle Brigade 22nd Motor Rifle Division 22nd Rifle Division The division was first formed on 22 September 1918, as the 2nd Infantry Division. It was based on the guerrilla groups Novouzensk, and Nicholas counties Malouzenskogo Samara and two volunteer units Balashov and Penza workers. From 2nd, October, 1918 it was known as the Nicholas Infantry Division, from 24 November 1918 as he 30th Nicholas Soviet Infantry Division and from 13 January 1919 as the Nicholas Infantry Division. After several redesignations it gained the number 22 on 25 March 1919, as the 22nd Rifle Division. It saw active service during the Battle of Lake Khasan, during the Second World War (in Russian military parlance, being part of the 'active army') during the Soviet invasion of Manchuria; and with the 1st Red Banner Army of the independent coastal group in the Far East in May 1945. Cold War In 1945, the division became part of the 137th Rifle Corps at Kamchatka. It was re-designated from 22nd Rifle Division to 22nd Motor Rifle Division in 1957, part of the 43rd Army Corps.Feskov et al 2013, pp. 597–598 In 1980 it became part of the new 25th Army Corps.Feskov et al 2013, pp. 596 597 In 1982, its 168th Tank Regiment became the 59th Independent Tank Battalion.Feskov et al 2013 via Holm, http://www.ww2.dk/new/army/msd/22msd.htm During the late 1980s, the division included the following units: *Division Headquarters (Chapayevka) *59th Separate Tank Battalion *211th Motor Rifle Regiment (Dolinovka) *246th Motor Rifle Regiment (Rodygino) *304th Motor Rifle Regiment *996th Artillery Regiment *1006th Anti-Aircraft Rocket Regiment *309th Separate Rocket Battalion *795th Separate Anti-Tank Battalion *784th Separate Reconnaissance Battalion *765th Separate Engineer-Sapper Battalion *124th Separate Communications Battalion *591st Separate Chemical Defense Battalion *197th Separate Equipment Maintenance and Recovery Battalion *24th Separate Medical Battalion *1251st Separate Material Support Battalion *Military Counterintelligence Department After the dissolution of the Soviet Union Until 1 June 2002, it was designated the 22nd Motor Rifle Division. It then became the 40th independent Motorised Rifle Brigade. In September 2007 it became the 40th Independent (twice Red Banner) Krasnodar-Harbin twice Red Banner Naval Infantry Brigade.# 4, 2009 Moscow Defense Brief, p.17, citing http:// www.ryadovoy.ru/forum/index.php/topic,86.21.html This situation lasted until March, 2009 when it became the 3rd Naval Infantry Regiment. It is reported that its current commander is Colonel Valery Zhila. Today it is reported to include:Moscow Defense Brief #2, 2011 p. 18-22 and/or http://warfare.be/db/linkid/2234/catid/321/ *Assault (Airborne) Battalion *Naval Infantry Battalion *Artillery Battery *186th NI Engineer Battalion In 2013, the regiment was redesignated back to become the 40th Naval Infantry Brigade. References * External links *http://warfare.be/?lang=&catid=321&linkid=2234 *Carey Schofield, 'Inside the Soviet Army', Headline Book Publishing, 1991, 114, 120-121. Category:Russian Naval Infantry Category:Brigades of Russia Category:Amphibious landing brigades Category:Military units and formations established in 2002 Category:Naval units and formations of Russia